


Can I axe for your help?

by drabbletale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bara!Horror!Sans, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), HT!Sans/US!Sans, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, axe fucking, mentions of past UT!Sans/US!Sans but just as friends with benefits, size queen blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: Horrortale!Sans x Swap!Sans, the pairing you never asked for!Blue is in heat and in his attempt to get to Undertale and ask Sans for help, he overshoots... straight into Horrortale. The Sans there can't help him, he can no longer use magic!  ..... Right?





	Can I axe for your help?

**Author's Note:**

> I WASN'T SURE WHAT TO CALL HT!SANS. So I chose Blood because I've read too much amazing Horrorcest and I really like that name for him. I did NOT come up with the idea of calling him 'blood'.
> 
> Sorry if the way horror talks bothers you. It just sort of happened while I was writing him.

“ya made a _grave_ mistake comin’ here, little blue.”

Blueberry opened his eyes and took in the world around him, it was Snowdin as it was in the Undertale universe but… destroyed. And empty. His soul sunk and he jumped to his feet, looking for his connection back to his universe. It wasn’t in his pockets and his hands started to shake as a massive shadow fell over him. He blinked twice.

It was the Horrortale universe.

He swallowed against his hidden formed tongue and clasped his hands in front of him. “B-blood… Uh… Hi. I… I meant to go to Undertale.”

“ya overshot, bud.” The other skeleton towered over him and over one shoulder, he had slung his large axe. His red eye looked Blue up and down, his grin only widening as he came to a realization. “now, admittedly, i ain’t the best any more at tellin’ when someone’s magic is acting up, but little guy, you are positively _glowing_ this evening.”

Blue grimaced, still trembling under the gaze of the broken skeleton. “Y-yeah… I was gonna ask um… for help…” _From Sans_ , he left unsaid. It was a tentative agreement that they hadn’t actually spoken about. When one was in heat, the other would help them through it. Then they’d never discuss it again. Back and forth they would travel and it was never an issue, never any emotion had to be involved.

It was nice.

But this version of Sans was also… well… an Undertale Sans. Technically. In the strictest sense of the meaning.

He didn’t want Blood getting any ideas.

“heading to undertale for help with a _heat_? do they really manage to end your ‘problem’ baby blue?”

Blue blushed the color of his nickname, a tremble going down his spine. Oh. _Oh no._ He couldn’t be reacting to Blood, this skeleton who couldn’t even use magic, had no way of forming… Well, any sort of reproductive organs. “It… It helps, yeah. Better than being alone.”

Blood held up a metal square with a currently black screen on it. It was absolutely dwarfed in the monster’s hand, while Blue had to use two just to hold the thing. “My receiver!” Forgetting his temporary terror, he leapt up to grab the item, but missed it by a long shot, brushing his ribs against Blood’s hip as he tried. The taller skeleton chuckled as he held it high above the other’s head, far out of his reach.

Blue pouted up at him, but the proximity to another skeleton had his body already reacting. Without thinking, he reached up again. Instead of jumping, he simply kept his arm straightened towards the object, leaning heavily against Blood now. “heh. ya really are somethin’ else, baby blue” Blood handed the receiver down and Blue unlocked it, the screen flicking to life. He heard Blood let out a very quiet gasp, seeing the amount of power that was needed to operate an inter-dimensional device.

Blue’s heart ached for him. Sans had told him that when they found the Horrorverse, nearly all of the monsters in the Underground had starved to death or been eaten. This version of Sans and Papyrus (nicknamed Blood and Sugar by Undertales’ Papyrus) had kept each other alive during their times of struggle. Done things that they were beyond ashamed of.

Sans and Papyrus had taken them in for a short while, feeding and cleaning and clothing them but… Apparently Blood and Sugar never felt right back in society. Sans sends food and other supplies to their original universe for them often enough that they never have to worry.

His receiver would take hours, possibly an entire day to reconnect to the frequency of his or Undertale’s universe. He had never been to this particular universe (had never intended to, either.) and wasn’t sure exactly when he’d be able to leave.

“why don’t you come inta grillby’s with me?”

As another, stronger, wave of heated magic pulsed through his pelvis, he looked up with wide eyes to the massive skeleton before him. “I can’t go anywhere like this!”

“heh. kid. there’s no one around to upset. don’t worry about it.” He looked over his shoulder and back down to Blue. “ ‘sides, pap still hates it at grillby’s. not sure why, maybe just for old times sake, but… i can take care of you in there and we don’t have to worry about being caught, heh.”

There was no denying the arousal that pulsed through Blue at the implication. But he was confused. “I… I don’t mean to b-be rude, but I thought… I thought that you couldn’t… You know…” He scratched the back of his neck, the blush back at full force as he clenched the receiver in his other hand.

Blood looked down at him, his grin blank. After a short silence, the fingers gripping the axe lifted slightly, to tap one after the other in quick succession a few times. “we’ll figure somethin’ out, baby, don’t you worry about that.”

Blue couldn’t keep his eyes off the handle of the axe now and with another bodily shiver, he felt his wetness start to leak through his pants. He couldn’t suppress a quiet groan. “Y-yeah? Okay…” He turned tail and started towards where Muffet’s was in his universe, where he knew Grillby’s was in Sans universe.

He knew that Blood was watching him as he walked. Hell, he could probably smell his arousal in the air. Blue trembled as the feeling of Blood’s eye followed the curve of his formed ass and down to where he was certain his wetness was showing through. He could barely breath as he pictured the sizable hands as they gripped the handle of the large axe. Large, powerful hands. One around his throat and one-….

When he reached the door to Grillby’s he had to step over the fallen, shattered sign. If he were in his right mind, the devastation that had overcome the bar might have broken his heart. But as it was, he was near dusting himself, he was so painfully aroused.

He walked in to the sight of toppled tables, broken chairs, and shattered glass. As he took in his surroundings, he hadn’t noticed Blood walking up behind him until the large monster had turned him around. He picked Blue up by his shoulders, throwing him on the one table still standing, a booth table.

Blue wasted no time, gasping as he quickly removed his belt and pulled down his pants. He hadn’t bothered with panties or anything at all underneath. Cute or sexy clothing was lost on Sans, who always just wanted to get to the ‘good stuff’ as fast as possible. It was apparently the same way for Blood, as the second Blue’s dripping entrance was exposed, he practically snarled.

The sound sent a jolt through Blue and he canted his hips up, spreading his legs wide for Blood to get a proper view. “Please… Oh fuck…. I-I can’t…” Blue despised having to touch himself when he was in heat. As if the sweat wasn’t messy enough, getting his own slick on his hands was… unnecessary. With a proper bed partner, he had no need to get himself started.

The only light in the dark of the bar came in from the edges of the boarded up windows, Blue’s trembling body and Blood’s red, burning eye as it seemed to consume and set fire to every inch of flesh he had conjured. “pretty baby blue.” Blood growled, twirling the large axe in his hands until the blade pointed towards the floor and the handle….

The handle rubbed Blue’s outer slit, causing the small skeleton to whimper and buck. If he weren’t in heat, he’d be complaining about how dirty the handle was, the table was, the skeleton chuckling above him was… but as said handle slipped into him, any worries he had, slipped out of his mind.

It was cold and hard and **_big_**. Bigger than anything he had taken before and it was perfect, stretching further than he ever had been. His head lolled to the side as he cried out. He used his legs to move further up the table, just a little way away from Blood, who had let the handle pull out of him. He whined, but set his feet on the table top to push his hips up. “D-don’t stop!! Don’t stop, please, again, please!”

He hadn’t needed to beg for long, Blood grabbed one of Blue’s thighs in his great fist, spreading him further and pushing the handle in fast. Despite the size and solid nature of the axe, Blue’s body accommodated it, relief and more heat spreading over his bones as Blood started to pump the handle fast in and out.

Blue screamed, hands scrambling to grip the edges of the table as he couldn’t move in Blood’s vice grip. His entire body was vibrating with magic.

“shit baby blue, you’re fuckin’ hot like this.” Blood slowed his ministrations, instead focusing on pressing into Blue harder and harder with each focused thrust, going deeper and deeper, further inside of Blue than he had ever imagined possible. The pressure inside of him was building too fast and Blue knew he’d be cumming before long. “you like it big, dontchya? feeling so full you feel like you could taste the cock coming up outta ya, huh?”

“Fffu-hhnngghh, y-yes! Ohh, faster… ah, o-oh... S-stars… Oh stars… B-Blood!!” He was now being fucked with firm and fast strokes. He glanced down and through the glowing blue magic of his ectobody, he could see the handle passing his floating ribs and leaving almost completely, to press back into him fast. He dropped his head back as he started to see spots in his vision, the pressure inside of him built to a max.

He took in more air than he knew he could before screaming again. But this time it didn’t stop as the intense climax of a proper heat-fuck electrified his soul and burst out through his magic. He knew he was dripping all over the handle and Blood’s hand, down to the table where he could feel it pooling under his back.

Tears flowed down his face as his screams tapered off to rough pants, tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly. He whimpered as the handle was pulled out of him, leaving him feeling stretched and exhausted but very, very empty.

He stared at the ceiling, panting, trembling and trying to calm his mind as he came down. He didn’t have _long_ to come down before a large tongue was at his entrance, licking up the wetness that was still dripping out of him. He moaned lowly, bucking into Blood’s mouth as the tongue entered him. His magic flared up again.

Never a break when you’re in heat, not really.

He looked over the edge of the table to see that Blood had set his axe on the torn-up fabric of the bench by his side. A realization hit him.

“You have a tongue!”

Blood had both of his magically chubby thighs in his hands, clenching tightly enough around them that their flesh bulged between his fingers as he tongue fucked Blue’s hole, a deep growl his only reply.

“That… th-that means… hnn, y-you _ah_.. you have a…”

Blood pulled his tongue out of Blue and their eyes met. There was no denying the mischief in his expression. “ya ready to feel what a proper fuck is really like, baby blue?”

Blue let his tongue fall out of his mouth again, moaning his response as he reached a hand between his legs and rubbed at his folds. Blood’s eye light followed his hand and Blue couldn’t help but spreading himself wide enough that the huge skeleton could see exactly how dripping, stretched, and fucking _ready_ he was to see what was in store for him.

Blood seemed to choke a little, and now Blue could see that even Horrorverse monsters could turn red when turned on. Blood wasted no time in pulling down his shorts. It was no surprise at all to Blue that in Sans-like fashion, he was also bare underneath.

He was salivating as an enormous swollen cock bobbed out of the shorts, already dribbling from the tip and down the shaft as long as Blue’s upper arm. The smaller skeleton let his head fall back as Blood grabbed one of his ankles again and wrapped his leg around his waist as he entered Blue.

It was twice as wide as the axe handle and as it slipped in he was stretched more than he had been before. He keened, his moan ending with a little whine as Blood started with a brutal pace straightaway. If he weren’t being held in place as Blood thrusted, he would have slid too far up the table. He whined, his hands moved over his head, stretching out to push against the wall. He wanted more of it, all of it. His hipbones felt as though they were being stretched themselves, like his magic had been pulled so thin, he could feel the sparking rough heat against his bones, his spine.

Blood had one hand on his hip and one on his knee, not really needing to hold Blue’s legs open any more. They were more than willing as Blue’s sensitized magic started to build towards his second release. He was close, so fucking close! The feeling of being completely full was causing even his very soul to drip with pleasure and his breathing was erratic. He gasped and whined and moaned as Blood’s thrusts became faster, but uneven and he knew they’d both lose it soon. He’d be filled with the magic of the most terrifying monster he had ever met. He whimpered at the thought.

Ohhh it was a turn on, he had discovered a new kink.

In the haze of being so close to orgasm, he wasn’t thinking straight when grabbed Blood’s wrist and moved his hand to rest on his neck. Blood seemed shocked at first, enough to slow down a bit, to blink at him. He gave an experimental squeeze to Blue’s throat and the smaller skeleton thrashed beneath him, bucking up and pushing Blood’s fat cock almost entirely back into him. “holy shit, baby blue. no wonder my double’ll fuck ya whenever ya ask… y’ little slut.”

It was a quick affair after that.

Blood held Blue’s throat just tight enough that he couldn’t breathe and fucked him harder than he had been before. Blue wanted to scream, to beg for more, faster, harder, though he wasn’t so sure he could _survive_ more. His body had never experienced such an intense heat before, only stoked further by the attention it was receiving.

Blood came first, but at the first sight of his insides being splattered with red, Blue was quick to follow. He couldn’t move, but his body tremored under Blood’s grip, clenching around his dick as Blue was filled up.

The second he was done, the hand left his throat and the cock was taken out of him. He whined, shifting uncomfortable on the hard tabletop. He met the gaze of Blood, who only chuckled, grabbing his hips and flipping him onto all fours, his ass presented like a decadent meal, which Blood was _more_ than happy to partake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea in my head of ht!sans fucking Blueberry with the handle of the axe and had to create an entire au situation just to make it happen. Whoops!
> 
> B: *lays on table in front of HT!sans* Hey big guy, can I AXE you a question?  
> HS: *stares*  
> B: I heard you can use magic again. Can you conjure up a…………… tongue?  
> B: I make a killer taco and I’d loooove for you to taste it ;)  
> HS: blue wtf.


End file.
